Demigods
by 50shadesofA
Summary: Abby discovers her true identity and struggles to keep her love, her friends, and find answers to the mysterious prophecy written about the camp she now calls home.
1. Chapter 1: Something New

As I put my car in park I could tell this morning was different, something was new. This chilly Seattle morning was going to change my life I could feel it. I step out into the cool morning air as I walked over to my boyfriend Augustus' car. He stepped out in his usual attire, sperrys, a green button up, and kaki pants . His short dusty brown hair was fixed and his ice blue eyes seemed to stare into my soul.  
"Good morning love." He said.

"Good morning." I replied.

As I sat up on the hood of his car he pulled out his phone, he tilted the screen away from me so I couldn't see what was going on. He continued to pay more attention to the phone than he did to me as my friend Kayla Sagesse pulled up her long brown hair tied up in a tight ponytail and her stormy grey eyes seemed to match the Seattle sky. A few moments later my friend Allison Sol pulled up her sunny blonde her made her happy blue eyes pop. After a few minutes of talking to them I heard someone yell, "Abby Del Mare!"

I turned my head at the use of my full name I knew who it was before I saw him, I could smell his cologne that he claimed he didn't wear. He smelled like Oak Trees, and electricity. My friend Ben Cielo gave me a sheepish grin. His golden brown eyes seemed to melt into his olive skin and he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, its wild curls snapped back into place almost instantly and waved. I rolled my eyes.

After about five minutes of chatting with them we all fell silent as the roar of a motorcycle was heard at the back of the parking lot. We all turned our heads to see Thomas Di Angelo. As all my friends looked away I continued to watch him. He took his helmet off and pushed his blonde hair back, every strand perfectly placed. All though he was far away I could tell his eyes were sparkling, the crystal blue dissolving into the smoky brown, as if they couldn't decide what color they wanted to be. I'd looked at them enough in class, it seemed that Gus wasn't the only one keeping secrets. His grey long sleeved shirt peeked out from under his leather jacket. It hugged his muscles well as did his black skinny jeans that were perfectly tucked into his dark brown compact boots. I lowered my eyes as he met my gaze. I turned my attention back to my friends, as the bell rang Ben pulled me down off the hood of the car since Gus was still consumed by the phone.

I sat down in my first class, My teacher Mrs. Aggy begin to speak. At the end of class she asked me to stay behind so she could speak with me. I had always been close with Aggy. She was very close with my mom she knew around the time my mom met my father and became pregnant with me.

"How are you?" She asked, her soft brown eyes seemed to stare into my soul.

"I'm good, Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned.

"I know that this is around the time your dad disappeared, I wanted to make sure you're okay."

She wasn't wrong, my eyes traveled to the back of the room, I hadn't noticed but Thomas had slipped in while we were talking. His eyes met my gaze. I felt my jaw set as I turned my attention back to Aggy.

"Yes, but I don't even know I have a vague memory of a smile, and I have pictures, but I don't remember him. I really feel like I don't have a father."

"Miss Del Mare, you can't think that way. He loved you and your mother very much. He left to protect you all. I'm sure that soon you'll feel differently towards him."

"Thanks Aggy, but I just don't know."

Three more boring classes and I thought that maybe today was just an average day. After school I had to stay and work on a AP biology project with Thomas. As we walked to the parking lot he said,

"So…dad issues?"

I looked at him baffled for a minute.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I know it's not my business, but I have the same issue."

"Wait, what?"

"You have no memory but a smile, and a few photographs I get it. My dad left after I was born. Mom says it was to protect us but I've never been so sure."

I smirked, "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

He blushed, "OH MY GODS, Did THE Thomas Di Angelo just blush?"

He pushed me up against the grill of my Jeep, one hand was placed on the small of my back the other was placed on my hood.  
"I. Don't. Blush."

Now I was blushing I could feel it, my face was on fire, he was so close to me.

He smirked as he leaned in closer to me, "Who's blushing now?"

I took a deep breath, he smelled like the mont, and cranberries? No Pomegranates. Say something Abby. It was incredibly hard to think with him so close to me. It was taking every bit of self control I had not to kiss him. I had wanted to do that since he has transferred to Rainer Beach High School as a freshman. But whether or not Gus was a good boyfriend I couldn't do this to him. However, Thomas had his own agenda. His lips crashed into mine, I didn't pull away I just kissed him as his hands traveled down and lifted me onto the hood of my car. I kept kissing him until my phone started ringing. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his. I looked at the name on the screen it was Gus.

"Oh no he knows."

Thomas looked at me, "No he doesn't answer the phone."

I answered the phone, "Hello."

"Hey, I hope you didn't forget about our plans tonight."

"Of course not,' I lied 'I just got out of working on a project."

"Great,' He said,'I'll pick you up at 7:30. I love you."

"You too." I said.

He hung up. I sat there my forehead still pressed against Thomas' I was regaining my composure. My breathing steadied and I pulled away.

"Sorry,' he said,'I've wanted to do that for four years. I shouldn't have you and Gus are together and you've been together for like a year, I just, I'm sorry but I had to, I just had to."

I looked at him for a second letting his word wash over me. Screw it, I thought. I kissed him again. I could tell he was a bit caught of guard before he started kissing me back. He pulled away.

"What do you have with Gus tonight?"

"Is it bad that I actually don't remember." I replied.

Thomas laughed as I tried to warp my brain around the events that just happened. I had just kissed someone I'd had a crush on for four years. I had been waiting four years for this to happen. He voice brought me back to reality.

"I was thinking maybe…No, I just kissed you but you have a boyfriend I can't ask you out."

"Thomas, I was planning on breaking up with him tonight, would you want to do something with me afterwards?"

He looked at me, he studied my face and eyes or any trace of lies. He looked back at his motorcycle.

"I know it's no Range Rover,' he said subtly hinting at Gus' car, 'but when you're done with Gus, I could maybe pick you up. Maybe a first date?"

I thought about it, "Of course. I would love that."

Thomas grinned as he walked away, I climbed into my car and drove to my house.


	2. Chapter 2: Adventure Awaits

I pulled my car into the driveway. For it just being me and my mom the house was pretty big, the house had four stories, and I had converted the fourth floor loft into my bedroom. I ascended the stairs and called my friends over. I told them everything that happened.

"What does one wear to break up with someone?" I asked.

"You need to look cute but not too cute." Allison said.

"Plus you can change when you get home into something warm and cute for your date with Thomas." Kayla added.

I ended up wearing a dress, simple and black with warm socks, boots, and a jacket. He texted me when he was outside. When I got in we sat in silence until I blurted out, "We need to talk."

His face hardened as he said, "About what?"

"I think you know what, who is she?" I asked.

He sighed, "Her name is Sydney, she goes to West Seattle High school, we met about 6 months ago."  
"6 months ago Gus! We've been dating a year and half of that you were cheating. You have made this so beyond easy, we're done."

He looked at me, "Get out." he said, and so I did. I was in the middle of downtown I called Thomas. I asked him if he could come get me.

"Yeah of course, where are you?"

I told him and he came and got me. When he arrived he took off his helmet and handed it to me. "I only have the one," he said, "you take it." I pushed it back to him.

"Be safe and wear it, I'll be okay."

He looked at me before putting the helmet back on. I swung my leg over the bike and told him how to get to my house, before wrapping my arms around his waist and rested my head against his back.

As we pulled into my driveway I took him by the hand and pulled him inside. I made him sit down on the couch in my room as I changed.

"So, how did it go by the way." He asked.

"Well, I'm pretty angry. He has been cheating on me for 6 months. We've been dating a year and he hasn't even been faithful. So I broke up with him and he kicked me out of his car in the middle of downtown."

"He did what?" He said almost yelling.

I put on my skinny jeans, a black tank top, combat boots and a maroon cardigan.

"Yeah, I figured you knew that." I said as sat down next to him on the couch. I could see how angry he was.

"He cheats on you, and then kicks you out of his car." He grumbled.

"Its not that big of a deal." I said.

He seemed to accept that I was okay before standing up and guiding me down the stairs and out the door. I climbed on his motorcycle. He drove through the city until we stopped at a little restaurant. We went inside and we're seated. He sat down across from me, looked at me and smiled. "What?" I asked.

"I'm sitting across the girl I've had a crush on since freshman year. It's just unbelievable."

"You know I've had a crush on you since freshman year too, right?"  
His eyes widened, "What?" he said.

I smiled and nodded as I said yes. As the night progressed he took me everywhere in the city. I stayed out with him till almost four in the morning. I got about an hour of sleep before getting up and getting ready. I pulled into my usual parking spot and watched for Thomas, but by the time the bell rang neither him nor Gus had shown up. I called Thomas but he didn't answer, I was worried and went to talk to Aggy.

"Aggy,' I said as I walked into her office, 'I need to talk to yo…" I trailed off as I stared at what stood in front of me.

It was the same old Aggy I always knew but attached to her back were giant blue wings.

"Aggy! What is this? How is this…" I started hyperventilating.

"OH Olympus child, I wasn't ready for you to see me like this but I guess since you have I should explain to you what exactly is going on."

Then she told me. About how she was a druid, from Greek Mythology, that she was my protector, that she was actually protecting Me, Kayla, Allison, Ben, and Thomas. That we were the sons and daughter of one of olympic gods, she knew who each of us belonged to but that she couldn't say until the claiming ceremony at Camp Half Blood.

"Wait! I came to you I haven't seen Thomas or Gus today and I'm worried people know I broke up with Augustus. I'm worried about him." I said.

Aggy's eyes widened as she started to pace. She starting babbling in ancient greek and I understood it perfectly.

"Not good, no not good. We have to find Thomas!" she shouted.

"Do you know where he lives?" I asked.

Aggy nodded, I grabbed my keys and we headed to my car. We drove about 15 to 20 minutes away from the school.

"Stop!" Aggy shouted.

I stopped in front of this giant mansion, Aggy was already out of the car shouting at me to come on but I was awestruck about this massive house that stood before me. Did Thomas really live here? This is his house? It was crazy, I couldn't believe my eyes I was brought back to reality when I bumped into a frozen Aggy staring at the ajar door in absolute panic. There was a a scorched black trail leading in. I pushed past Aggy and into the giant house. I followed the trail up the stairs and into a large bedroom where I found and inflamed Gus standing over a barely breathing Thomas.

"Gus!" I shouted, "What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

Gus turned his attention from Thomas to me. Only when I looked at him he didn't look like the Gus I knew and dated for a year. He was now an evil creature. His eyes where blood thirsty and solid black.

"He got in the way of my orders, he must be eliminated." He said.

His voice was metallic, almost robotic. His soulless eyes seemed to burn holes in mine and send it up in smoke. He turned his attention away from me and was focusing on the un-conscience Thomas on the floor as a fire ball grew in his hand. I felt fear and anger building up inside me. What was he doing, he lied, cheated, and now he was trying to kill Thomas oh heck no. I was staring at Gus when all of a sudden a ball of water shot out of my hand extinguishing his flames. He turned and looked at me in pure terror before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and ash. I ran over to Thomas picked him up and laid him in my lap. I started running my hands over his hair as I whispered his name. As I sat there water pooled around me and Thomas it trailed up my arm and over his cuts. They healed before me very eyes, about this time Aggy came running in.

"I've made arrangements, we're going to camp tonight. We can't waste anymore time outside the borders. I'll contact Kayla, Allison, and Ben, have them meet at your house. We can't waste anymore time." Aggy stated.

At that moment Thomas' eyes shot open he grabbed my arm, and sat up. He looked at me in disbelief, he opened his mouth to say something but Aggy cut him off.

"We'll have time for that when we're on the underground train to camp, let's go."

I helped Thomas up and he gathered his stuff as Aggy shuffled around down stairs. I heard her talking to who I assumed were my friends. I had so many questions for him but I figured I should wait. We all walked to my car. I sped to my house, when we got there Allison, Ben, and Kayla pulled in right behind us. Aggy herded us all into the house. After i gathered my things, She led us down stairs and pulled a key out of her jacket pocket and placed it in a lock in my basement closet. When she opened the door we walked into a train station.

"This was in my house?" I asked.

However, Aggy didn't have time for questions. She climbed onto the train as we all stood there looking at each other. She looked back at us through the door way and beckoned us abroad. We climbed the stairs into the train car, I was taken aback by how beautiful the inside of the car was the detailing was a beautiful silver that stood out against the real star of the room, the color blue. The blues in the room varied and yet did not over whelm the room as a whole, it was the showstopper but humbly so. Two white couches lined the front of the cabin, while the back was a kitchen.

Blue had always been my favorite color, from the time I could pick out anything my mom says I gravitated to the color blue. My mom said that my father loved the color blue too.

"Aggy," I asked, "Who does this belong to?"

"You, my dear." she relied. "Well, actually your father."

As I stood there in disbelief I felt Thomas lace his fingers in mine. I looked at him and I could tell he had questions. If I had been what he has just went through I would have questions too. Actually I did have questions, Thomas was loaded, his house was more like a castle. Granted living in Seattle all houses are pretty big but his was huge. Aggy and the rest of them went to the back half of the train. Thomas and I sat down on a couch.

"What, uh, what happened back there?"

"I'm not entirely sure all I know is that Aggy told me that we five are the sons and daughters of Greek gods. Making us Demi-Gods. I don't know much more, we had to come get you, I also don't know how I saved you. Now, she says we're on our way to some camp that is going to keep us safe. "

"Wow," he said taking face in his hands and bringing it to his, "thank you, for saving my life from a crazy ex boyfriend."

With that he kissed me. Aggy informed us that this train ride would take about two hours as the camp was located in Vancouver Washington. She gave us a run down on how the arrival would go and how tonight at something called "The Claiming Ceremony" we would know who our parents were. After that we would receive our cabin assignments and be able to turn in for the night. Until then we could get ready in the big house.

"So can I ask about the underground train station in my house?" I asked.

"Sometimes,' Aggy smiled, 'All it takes, is the right key."

In her hand was an old skeleton key, I knew that wouldn't fit in my doors, I'd been in that closet hundreds and hundreds of times. It was where I had hidden countless presents I knew for a fact that I wouldn't have missed a giant train station. But the longer the key sat in her hand the more it changed forms.

"They call it the master key, it was given to me when I became director of camp. It opens doors to the Mythological world. Keeps our kind out of danger." Aggy said.

After the events that had unfolded that day I decided I was going to nap.


	3. Chapter 3: Claiming the Camp

I cuddled up next to Thomas and closed my eyes. I woke up to Thomas brushing a piece of my brown hair out of my face.

"You have the prettiest eyes, you know that?" He said.

I had always liked my eyes my mom told me that was one of the features I got from my father. "Eyes as green as the ocean it's self" she would say. "Skin so tan surfers were jealous." My mother always talked about my father with the upmost adoration. I knew that my mom really loved him and that him leaving her was the most heart breaking thing she ever had to endure. To learn that my father was a God was still crazy to me. It was hard to wrap my brain around.

The two hours passed by and in the last 30 minutes Aggy told us that we had to travel by car about 15 minutes once we arrived she explained how one of the campers would be waiting at the train station and that we needed to be ready to go as soon as we unloaded. As the train came screeching to a halt we got off the train. We followed Aggy as she searched for our ride. After a few minutes we heard a deep voice shout, "Aggy." We all turned to see the bruiting boy before us, he was tall, tan, his eyes were a pale Violet and seemed to stand out against his skin. HIs hair was jet black and wildly curly. His wardrobe consisted of a worn leather jacket, a band shirt with a faded logo I couldn't make out, dark blue jeans, and combat boots.

"Grayson,' she questioned, 'they sent you?" Aggy looked a little bewildered, and worried.

Grayson let out a deep laugh before saying, "I'm the best half blood driver camps got, and you know it Aggy. Now, who are these lovely people?"

Aggy introduced each of us, and he shook our hands. "Grayson, Son of Dionysus." He lingered a little after shaking mine. After the introductions he lead us to a truck, "Some of you are gonna have to sit in the bed." Grayson said.

Thomas and Ben hoped in the bed as Kayla, Allison, and I hoped in the back. Aggy hoped up front, and Grayson pulled away from the station. The drive took us to large deserted woods.

"Aggy,' I said, "I don't want to be rude, but uh, there's nothing here."

"The mist creates a wall, only certain creatures can pass through. But you can't see through it." Grayson.

I asked about the mist and Grayson explained that it's like armor, its shields the mythological world from monster, and it shields humans from the mythological world. Grayson then drove a few feet and turned in between two trees there was a slight shimmer and all of a sudden a house appeared in front of us. It was a large white farm house, with a blue roof and matching shutters. The woods continued behind the house and they were dotted with what appeared to be cabins each one unique in exterior. The Columbia River stretched out along side the forest. I could smell the brackish salty water as we stepped out of the truck. Thomas and Ben hopped out of the bed and Aggy escorted us inside. The inside did not match the outside. The outside of the house was rustic and charming though the inside was high tech and modern. High tech security rooms and locks, high tech televisions in the bed rooms, heated tiles in the bathrooms. Every thing was top grade equipment.

"Cabin's have the same upgrades. But most cabins are shared. You guys will all probably end up in a shared cabin after tonights claiming ceremony. Most of the gods have numerous children. However there are 5 or 6 that have none." Grayson said.

He showed us each a room and said that we would stay here till the claiming ceremony tonight and we will move you into your parents cabins tomorrow.

"I'm not sure whether Aggy will want you to tour today or with a sibling tomorrow. So you guys are free to hang out here."

Grayson left and each of us retreated to our rooms. I looked out my window at the cabins, they were all unique. The one the caught my eye however, was the one located away from the rest. It sat right on the river, the back half built onto it. I walked out of my room and out of the farm house and towards the cabin. I bumped into a lot of people and got a lot of odd looks, because no one knew me yet. I walked up to the cabin, the walls were made of a blue coral stone, the front windows were a beautiful frosted sea glass, it had a wrap around porch that transformed into a dock. Intricate details of Seashells climbed up the outer walls leading to the roof, there appeared to be an upper room in the top left of the cabin, the roof of the cabin looked to be palm wood. I wanted to explore inside but the door was locked. I walked back to the farm house, Aggy was sitting in the kitchen and told me that she needed to speak with everyone. I went to the living room and waited, Thomas was the first one down the stairs, he came up and sat down on the couch next to me. I laid back against him as he rested his chin on the top of my head. Kayla, Allison, and Ben came in and sat down too. Aggy followed she sat down and there was a brief moment of silent before she said,

"I'm sure you've heard about the claiming ceremony, I would like to explain it to you a little more. This ceremony is sorta of a right of passage for campers its when they find out who they truly are and what they are cable of, it is a time when they receive gifts from their parents, they receive a letter, a key to there parents cabin, and the gift. You all have dress clothes in your rooms, you need to look nice the whole camp will be there. After you each read your letters I shall introduce you to the camp, like blank daughter or son of blank. Then tomorrow move you into the cabin."

After Aggy finished we all retreated to our rooms, I took a shower, curled my hair, and did my makeup. I walked out of the bathroom and opened the closet staring back at me was a wall of blue all shades of it, Aggy knew me too well. I searched through them until I found the one a soft blue dress at the top which melted into a lush turquoise. I paired it with a pair of glittery wedges, and headed to Kayla's room. Kayla was trying to decide between an array of grey dresses.

"Which one matches my eyes?" She asked.

"Kayla,' I said, 'they all match your eyes, they're grey."

In the end she picked a light grey dress that did, in fact, match her eyes. She paired the dress with a pair of bright pink heels. We walked downstairs Allison was sitting on the couch in a pale yellow dress with black shoes. Ben was in grey pants, a white shirt, and a pale blue tie. Thomas was wearing black pants, a grey shirt, and a deep wine colored tie. We all waited in the living room until Aggy came in and told us it was time. Although Aggy was older she looked beautiful, a long white gown hugged her features in all the right ways. Her brilliant blue wings stood out against the white. She looked so much younger than she was.

We walked out of the farm house towards the center of the woods and the cabins. We reached the middled and a large stage was set up, Aggy approached the stage and told us to wait at the bottom. I stopped at the bottom of the steps, Thomas behind me. Aggy stepped up to the microphone,

"My dear camp,' she proclaimed, 'Tonight I shall introduce 5 very special half bloods who I have grown quite fond of. I have been watching some of them for quite some time now, and I hope you grow to love them they way I do."

She gestured for us to come up on stage and we did. She had us face the campers as she grabbed little envelopes. She started to had them out. Kayla's was as little grey envelope, Allison's yellow, Ben's a glittering gold, and Thomas' a dark black one. When Aggy got to me she handed me a delicate blue envelope, that had once been a vibrant blue, but time had sucked the color leaving it a pale blue. It had two little lumps in it, which I could assume where my gift and my cabin key. On the front in beautiful handwriting were three simple words "My Dearest Abigail." We looked at Aggy and she nodded, we opened the envelopes. I pulled out a little slip of paper the color of the sand, on it was a letter from my father, it read.

"My dearest daughter, I can only imagine the way you must feel about me, I never gave you so much as a visit. I want you to know that from the moment I held you I loved you. I wanted to do everything to protect you. Long ago I made a deal with my brothers, we could no longer have children with mortal women, our demigod children were just too powerful. Your mother, put me under her spell though, and soon we had you, I'm sorry I have not been more active but in you reading this letter I can know you're safe. I love you my darling daughter. Please except this ring of Saltwater Pearl, she is forged of Oceanic Silver, if you're ever in trouble just twist the pearl, her name is Undertow take care of her. She is linked to you and will always return to you. Please also accept this key to cabin three, your new home. I'm sorry I haven't told you, you my dear are Daughter of the Earthshaker, Keeper of the sea, and Father to horse. You my dear are Daughter of Poseidon. Welcome Home my dear, love your father Poseidon."

I looked up from the letter I tilted the envelope and the ring and a little blue key slipped out I placed the ring on my middle finger and looked at Thomas, he gave me a soft smile, then Aggy spoke.

"I want to welcome to camp Kayla Sagesse, Daughter of The Goddess of Wisdom daughter of Athena." Kayla bowed and Aggy smiled.

"I want to also welcome to camp Allison Sol, Daughter of The God of The Sun, daughter of Apollo." Allison bowed and Aggy spoke again.

"I want to welcome to Camp Ben Ceilo, Son of The God of The Sky, Son of Zeus." The crowd gasped and started whispering as Ben bowed. Aggy continued.

"I want to welcome to Camp Thomas Di Angelo, Son of The God of The Underworld, Son of Hades." People gasped again and the whispering grew louder.

"and last not least, 'Aggy smiled' I would like to welcome to Camp Abby Del Mare, Daughter of The God of The Sea, Daughter of Poseidon."


	4. Chapter 4: Camp Divided

The crowd erupted in cheers and screams. Some were excited some were outraged. Grayson and Aggy escorted us off the stage and to the farm house. When we got back Aggy made us all go to our rooms as she talked to Grayson in the kitchen but I decided to ease drop.

"One child of each of the Big Three? Aggy, what were you thinking? This is going to start complete chaos everyone is already scared of the prophecy, now with all three of them people will never trust it!"

"I know what I'm doing Grayson. Dionysus, your father, was in on this too. We believe Abby is the key. I know Abby is. She is going to save us."

I couldn't listen anymore tonight had been too stressful. I looked down at the ring on my finger "if you're ever in trouble twist the pearl" I did. At first nothing happened but after a spilt second it started to morph it grew into a giant sword. A trident was craved into either side, the leather that wrapped around the handle had been perfectly worn, at the bottom was the same pearl that was on the ring. I turned it again, it started to shift and morph into something else, after a few seconds it grew into a trident, it glittered silver with pearl running up the prongs, the rest was silver with the leather wrapping around the handle. I twisted the pearl at the bottom and it returned to its original shape and size. I changed out of the dress and into a pair of pajamas. I sat back in bed and stared at the ceiling, all I could think about was how angry the camp was at me, Thomas, and Ben. How could they even blame us its not like we asked to be born to the gods. I had always just wanted a normal life and I was stuck with this. As all these thoughts racked my brain I heard a soft knock at the door. I opened to see Grayson standing there. The smell of grapevines and ivy filled my nose.

"I know you heard,' he said, 'and I'm sorry. I mean I should probably apologize to Thomas and Ben, I mean I knew the moment I saw you who you were, your a dead ringer for Poseidon…I'm rambling. I'm sorry."

"Grayson, its really okay. I guess it can be overwhelming from the way my dad talked in the letter, I'm dangerous. We're dangerous.."

"Dangerous isn't always the same thing as powerful. Power like yours in the wrong hands is dangerous, but I have a good feeling about you." He gave me a soft smile and left. I knew the next day was going to be very eventful, moving in, training sessions, and awkward encounters. I was going to need all the sleep I could get.

The next morning I was up before the sun, I hoped in the shower and got ready for the day. I opened my window to check the temperature, it was usual Washington weather, cold and grey. I decided on my black wool vest, a blue peasant blouse, skinny jeans, and boots.

I gathered the things I had in my temporary room. I was dreading today, I hardly slept the night before. I wanted the awkwardness of being the new kid to be over. However, I feel that if everyone fears you and your parents the awkwardness never really goes away. I walked down the stairs out the door. I walked towards the cabin on the ocean turns out that was cabin 3. I stuck the little blue key in the lock and turned, I heard a click and walked inside. A thin layer of dust coated everything inside the cabin. I set my bags down on the kitchen counter. I looked around the cabin, the kitchen sat right inside the door, it was all brand new appliances. I walked into the cabin a little more, to the right was a bathroom there was a giant walk in shower, and a glass jacuzzi tube. I walked out and to the back of the house was the living room, the giant glass windows stretched from floor to ceiling, the navy blue couch was a large L and took up the living room, except for the little dark brown end table at either end, and a matching coffee table in the center. A huge tv was mounted up on the big stone chimney, the chimney made the fire place and tv look so small. I walked over to a spiral staircase I climbed up to the loft above, I looked into the room before me, on the side facing the river the giant windows again stretched floor ceiling, the bed was position against the opposite wall the navy and turquoise bedding was incredibly soft, i walked over to a closet, it was huge and filled with clothes all my size, it also had what appeared to be battle armor. I was brought back to reality when I heard something down stair, I pushed the opal on the ring and climbed towards the first floor.

I saw Grayson standing in the kitchen looking around, he left out a deep laugh and said "and what did you plan to do with that?" he said gesturing at my sword.

I slid down the railing of the stairs, hopped over the kitchen counter, and held the sword at Grayson's neck. "Are you trying to find out?"

He looked at me a little scared this time, "How…how did you do that?"

The truth was I had no idea, I had never been that graceful in my life. I was always clumsy and could barely walk straight. "I'm not sure."

"I'm honestly impressed." he said. "Sorry to sneak in like this, no one has ever seen the inside of this cabin."

I realized he was right. Poseidon obviously planned for only one person to live in this cabin at a time, I wonder when the last person stayed here. Grayson walked out of the cabin, I followed locking the door behind me. I walked to the back of the cluster of cabins to this black cabin that sat in a cave. I walked inside to see Thomas setting his stuff down. The interior of the cabin matched the exterior, dark and gloomy. The dark grey walls stretched back into the cave, the kitchen sat at the back of the room, while the living room sat right inside the door. The bed room was off to the left and the bathroom to the right. I walked up behind Thomas and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him tense up then loosen as he realized it was me. He wriggled against my grip as he turned around then pulled me to him. I felt him let out a sigh of relief. He kissed the top of my head before kissing me. After the kiss I sat down on the black couch, "Has anyone come by and talked to you?" Thomas asked.

"Just Grayson, no one else has come by."

"That's weird, tons of people have been by here, Ben came by and said a bunch of people came to see him too, and his cabin is located way out of the way."

I wondered why no one had stopped by, I mean Grayson but he knew me. He hadn't stop by to meet me he stopped by to check out the cabin. No one had bothered to meet me, they were still probably scared of me. Aggy had said I was the key but the key to what.

"You should go see Kayla, Allison, and Ben." Thomas said as he kissed my forehead.

I got off the couch and walked outside, I realized that there were signs pointing to were each cabin was located, the sign for Zeus' pointed straight up. I looked up atop the mountain that Thomas' cabin was built under a white cabin sat over looking all of cabins. I looked around and found steps leading up the mountain. I was dreading this, I hated heights, after climbing about half way up I had to stop and calm my nerves. I looked over the edge and almost threw up. I climbed the last half of the stairs, at the top of the mountain it flattened out it spread out into a field on one side and Ben's cabin on the other. I walked to the cabin and knocked on the big oak door. Almost as soon as my hand left the door Ben opened it. His wildly curly blonde hair was sticking out in almost every direction he gave me a soft smile as I walked inside. The kitchen/living room was blinding white with accents of gold through out the cabin. The bathroom located to the right was the same way. A solid gold staircase leading to the loft above. Upstairs, a white bed, dresser and tv mounted to the wall. Like my cabin it had floor to ceiling windows. In the living room the floor started out deep oak but transition into glass as the cabin jutted out from the side of the cliff. I sat down on the white couch, "How many people have been to see you?" I asked.

"A lot, tons of people came by to introduce themselves, Kayla and Allison also came by too. How about you, met anybody new and exciting?"

"Grayson was the only person to come by. I don't think people like me very much. I'm a regular fish out of water."

Ben laughed at the pun as he sat down on the chair across from me. "I'm sure people will come by and see you, from what I've gathered people seem to think you're going to save the camp from something."

"Grayson and Aggy were talking about that last night after the ceremony, Aggy said she thought I was the key, but Grayson was angry she brought you, me, and Thomas all at once. He acted like the its the worst thing to happen to the camp."

"One girl explained that all demigods are powerful but child of the big three, You, Me, and Thomas, harness more power than normal demigods. It seems you control the ocean, I control the sky, and Thomas the dead, and the underworld. I'm sure having all three at once is scary, even to the leaders, even to the gods."

"What did your dad gift you?" I asked.

Ben held out his arm, he was wearing a gold watch, he tapped a button and it grew into a solid gold sword. "White Lightning. Made of Imperial Gold."

He tapped it again and it shifted into a lighting bolt. Electricity surged out of either end as the middle was wrapped in Imperial Gold and warn leather. "It's a replica of Zeus' master bolt."

After a few minutes of chatting with Ben and showing each other our gifts. I left to find Kayla and Allison. I wandered around camp looking for the Athena Cabin first, I walked towards the front of the camp where a tall, slender gray cabin stood. The door stood open and I walked inside this cabin looked different than the last few I had been in, the kitchen and living room were still downstairs, but books, old maps, armor, and weapons were scattered all around. There was a bathroom on either side with multiple showers and sinks. I walked up the stairs to the loft where there were sets of bunk beds on either side. Divided down the middle the right side for the girls, left for the boys. I saw Kayla sitting on one of the beds unpacking her things into the dresser next to it. I walked over to her, "Sorry to interrupt your very busy afternoon, but I wanted to see how things were."

"Things are good, I found out I have 19 siblings, 9 sisters and 10 brothers. It's kind of weird, how dad never told me. I have pictures of my mom, but I never knew.."

"I know how you feel, I mean not about the siblings thing, I'm still an only child. My mom knew though she knew who dad was, what he was, how could she not have mentioned 'oh you're dads Poseidon. Thats not the kind of thing that slips your mind."

"They were only trying to protect us. Apparently knowing who we are makes us vulnerable to monsters, like what Gus was. It makes out 'scent' stronger."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"People have told me." She replied.

I realized that yet another one of my friends had more people talk to them. No one had told me anything and I still knew nothing of who I was. "What did you dad give to you? Your gift." She asked.

I twisted my pearl and told her about Undertow.

Kayla pulled a small stone out of her pocket, on one side there was an 'A' etched into it, the other an owl. She tossed it in the air and =it dropped back into her hand as a long gray sword, "Mom called her Insight, made of some sorta of imperial or celestial something." She flipped over the sword and it turned into a spear.  
"Replica of Athena's?" I asked and she nodded.

I told Kayla good bye and went to find Allison, maybe she was just as clueless as me. I walked to the Apollo cabin. The gold cabin stood out against the rest, it was a dead give away, I saw Allison sitting on the front steps talking to a boy who was obviously her brother. His sunny blonde hair and electric blue eyes were a dead give away. "Hey Al." I said.

"Ab, hey!" She replied. "Oh! Abby, this is my brother Oliver."

He smiled and said "Its nice to meet you. I'll give you guys some time to catch up."

"Did you know I'm the only daughter Apollo has?" She asked.

I laughed, "I've learned I'm pretty clueless when it comes to demigods."

"Yeah, I have a lot to learn to, Kayla, Ben, and Thomas seem to have been updated and know a lot about it. I haven't been told much though."

"What did you dad give to you?" I asked.

Allison pulled a little clip out of her hair, it was gold with a little sun on it. It grew into a sword like the past gifts I has seen, but when she touched it again it split into two objects, a golden bow, with a gold quiver, stocked with gold arrows.

"Dad called her Daybreak, she's modeled after his bow, each arrow shoots pure sunlight at the target." She said, I showed her Undertow and we talked a little while longer.

After talking to Allison for a little bit I walked back to my cabin. I felt a little better, Allison didn't know much either. I still felt lonely though, all my friends had new people, new friends, no one had bothered to meet me yet. I stuck the key back in the lock, heard the click and walked inside. I walked out to the back porch that was more like a dock. I sat down on the edge and ran my hand in the water, there was a slight shimmer in the water, it rose and formed a human like figure, then fell showing the human underneath. He was tall, his skin was tanned, his eyes were the same color as mine, they were warm, soft, and inviting. His hair was dusty brown and short. His face wasn't clean shaven rather he had some stuble, he had laughter lines along the side of his eyes and mouth. "Κόρη" he whispered.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Κόρη." he said again as he hugged me.

I realized he was saying daughter. This was Poseidon, this was my father.


	5. Chapter 5: Hellhounds

"My beautiful daughter, I have waited so long to see you again. I'm so sorry I had to leave you."

"Dad, its okay, I didn't understand at first but I do now. I understand you were giving me my best chance."

"I…I had to leave, there was an agreement between Hades, Zeus, and I long ago, we weren't supposed to have children. I met your mom though, she was so beautiful, then one thing lead to another and we had you. I could only stay for a year after you were born, then I had to leave. For you safety, and mine. I knew if I stayed too long our scent would attract monster your mother would have been in danger too. So, I left."

As we sat down on the chairs on the back porch he explained to how after the prophecy that was created about a child of the big 3 possibly destroying Olympus they promised not to have anymore kids.

"However, considering your boyfriend is Hades' son and your best friend is Zeus' I don't worry too much about taking the heat for having you." He said.

After about an hour of talking, the sun had set and he had to go.  
"I have some business to attend to, but if you ever need me just ask."

He hugged me goodbye and dissolved back into the water. I walked back inside, and sat down on the couch, I turned on the fire place and the tv and clicked through the channels. I ended up watching "Camp Half Blood News" the girl who was broadcasting looked no older than 15. The story of the night was about the new kids of the Big 3.

"Camp Half Blood hasn't had this amount of controversy in years. Camp directors Aggy and Dionysus are under intense pressure from the camp console and the gods of Olympus. We have asked around camp and it seems to be divided. Some people think bringing all this power into camp at once is a good idea, others think that this is the beginning of the end of the camp."

I couldn't take it anymore, I turned off the tv and went upstairs. Camp was freaking out because of me. Well partly me, mostly the situation that I was causing. This whole camp didn't want me, Thomas, or Ben here. At least not all together. That night I laid awake tossing and turning. I got up at 2am because i couldn't take it anymore. I walked through the darkness to Thomas' cabin. I knocked on the door until I heard shuffling around inside. Thomas opened the door and I could tell that he was very angry at whoever decided to wake him up this early in the morning. His eyes looked at me with anger until he realized it was me. He looked at me and then gestured for me to come inside. I had never seen Thomas this way but I had to admit it was quite adorable. His normally perfect blonde hair was sticking up, his alert blue eyes could barely stay open. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and I realized he had more muscles than I had been aware of. I sat down on the couch as he turned on a couple of lights. He came and sat down next to me.

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing you,' he said sleepily, 'but why are you here at 2am?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep and just wanted to see you."

"It's okay,' he said softly, 'like said I always enjoy seeing you."

As he spoke he pulled me to him. His skin was warm and soft, slightly scarred across his chest. He smelled sweetly of pomegranates and mint.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"You, Kayla, Allison, and Ben, you all have new friends and Kayla and Allison have siblings, but I don't have anyone, well Grayson, but not really anyone. I just I think people are scared of me."

He looked and me with worry in his eyes, "Abby, you'll find someone and even if you don't you'll always have us. People are scared of change not of you."

We talked for an hour or so till he could barely hold his eyes open. I walked back to my cabin and sat in bed. At about 4am I finally drifted into sleep. I woke up to light streaming into my windows and soft knocking on my door. I walked down my stairs and opened the door. A girl stood in front of me. Her deep brown hair tied back into a ponytail. Her green eyes looked into mine as her small mouth formed a smile causing her freckles to move upwards. "Hi!" she exclaimed.

"Hello." I said very groggy.

"Sorry, to wake you, I know you didn't good sleep last night but I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Jack. Well its Jaclyn but everyone calls me Jack. I'm the head of the Demeter Cabin, Cabin 4. Feel free to stop by anytime."

"It's nice to meet you Jack, I'm Abby. I'll keep that in mind anytime I need someone to help me with plants."

She smiled a sweet smile and said goodbye. After Jack left I hopped in the shower and got dressed. I turned on the fire place and started making some lunch, I remembered that Thomas was having dinner at my cabin and I would be cooking that night. I heard another knock at my door, I opened to see a boy standing in front of me. "Hey." he said as he flashed a grin. He smelled like strawberries and feathers. His sandy blonde hair was short and spiky, his eyes were so brown they were almost black. His skin was not too tan and not too pale.

"The names Charles, but you can call me Charlie. I'm the head of the Hermes cabin. Cabin 11. I'm actually here cause you're gonna be training with me today, Grayson is busy and asked me to fill in."

I smiled, grabbed some armor and headed out the door. As we walked to the training ground I got a better look at the camp as a whole, each cabin was very unique. In size, color, and building materials. Nothing about one would mimic anything of another. They were individual and it was beautiful.

"They're each made of something sacred to the god or goddess. Yours is Coral, Hades is stones from the Underworld, Zeus marble forged on Mount Olympus." Charlie said, clearly seeing I was admiring them.

As we arrived at the training arena it was completely empty. I look at Charlie a little confused. "We have orders to train you and the other 2 alone for a while. Until we know what you're capable of."

"Ah right, cause one of us could completely destroy the camp."

"Actually, yeah one of you could destroy the camp, and training you all together. Now that would not be a good idea."

"Oh, yeah no that would be a bad idea."

So we started to train, after about an hour I couldn't take it anymore. My body was aching. I had been thrown to the ground, elbowed in the ribs, and a lot of other painful injuries. I just wanted to go back and take a bath. Charlie could tell I was over the training, he helped me up and said, "Tomorrow you'll work with Aggy, she'll help you get control over different powers."

I nodded and walked back to my cabin. As soon as I got in the door I went straight for the bathroom. I took off my armor and my clothes started running the bath water as I poured some sea salts in the tub. I turned on the jets, the water was scalding but felt so good against my aching muscles.

After about half an hour I got out and dried off. I walked upstairs into my closet. I grabbed a pair of my black leggings and a pair of long hiking socks. I picked out a long sleeve over sized t-shirt. I walked down stairs and texted Thomas, I told him that he could come over whenever, and that I would start dinner soon. I got all the ingredients out of the fridge. I started cooking the Tuna steaks, mashed potatoes, and the brussel sprouts. After a few minutes of everything cooking I turned on the fire place and continued to watch over the food. Dinner was almost ready when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and was greeted by a kiss, "I really hope this is Thomas." I said as I pulled my head back.

"Wait, you just kiss everyone who comes to your door?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, You're like the fifth person I've kissed today."

"Oh really?" he questioned.

I smirked and nodded as I kissed him again. He sat down at my kitchen counter as I continued cooking dinner, "So, when were you gonna tell me that, oh I don't know, you're loaded?" I said.

He looked at me a little embarrassed at first, but his jaw set as he said, "I'm not."

"Thomas I'm not an idiot. I was in your house, it was more like a castle. I get that its Seattle me and mom live in a pricy home, but Thomas…"

"I know,' he interrupted, 'when dad left he left mom a lot of money, Hades he controls all sorts of precious metals Abby, he left mom a lot. Enough for that house, and more. He wanted to make sure that mom and I were taken care of, he knew he would never be able to come back for us, not until I was here. So he took care of us. At least thats what my letter said."

"I'm sorry I pushed, thats not something thats an easy secret, it also seemed like the sort of thing you would have told me."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"So,' I said as I twisted Undertow around my finger, "what gift did he give you?"

Thomas stood and pulled his sleeve back, on his wrist was a solid black metal band, he tapped it and it grew into a sword like mine, only it was completely black, looking at it sent chills up my spine.

"Dad called him 'Deathstroke' made out of Stygian Iron, it absorbs the essence of whatever it kills."

He tapped it again and it morphed into a helmet, he put it on, there was a shimmer and he was gone, "It's also a replica of dad's Helm of Darkness."

He tapped it a third time and it resumed its original form. "How about you?" he asked.

I twisted the pearl on my ring and Undertow grew in my hands, "Her name is Undertow, she can't capture essences, but she packs a punch."

I twisted the Pearl again, and it morphed into a trident, "she also happens to be a trident, replica of Dad's I guess. Oceanic Silver, and Saltwater Pearl."

"She's almost as pretty as her wielder."

I blushed as he laughed.

After that conversation dinner was ready. After dinner we cuddled up on the couch and watch some stupid scary movie, about half way through I fell asleep. I woke about midnight in my bed hearing scratches at my door. I walked down the stairs and turned on a light and opened the door. Sitting in front of me was a small mass of fur so black it seemed to absorb the light around it. Its intense eyes stared up at me one blue one red, as it cocked its head. Sitting on my door step was a husky puppy. It looked at me and then inside the door, and darted between my legs. It hoped up on the couch and laid down and closed its eyes. I closed the door and walked back upstairs, I was too tired to care. I laid down and heard shuffling up the stairs, its little head popped up at the top of the stairs as it looked at me waiting for approval, I patted the bed as it trotted up and cuddle up next to me. I fell back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Missing Campers

The next morning I woke up at 5am and let the dog outside. I went back to bed for about 4 more hours woke up and waited on Aggy. She knocked on my door and upon seeing the dog behind me she took a step back, "Where did that come from?"

"It came to my door last night."

"You're telling me, a hellhound pup showed up at door in the middle of the night?"

"That's a hellhound?"

"Yes, and he's yours now. Hellhound pups imprint on people, they mark for life. He is now your responsibility. No matter how big he gets, and he will get big. We're talking huge, you will be able to ride him when he's full grown."

I looked at the dog before me, he was already bigger than he was when I let him in last night, I could tell he was going to be a handful. I looked back up at Aggy and she gestured towards the door, I headed to the training arena as she got Thomas and Ben. They arrived at the area and Aggy asked us all to stand in separate corners.  
"I'm going to teach you all how to summon and control your powers. I'm gonna need you guys as far apart as possible, I need the camp to survive this."

Aggy proceeded to tell us how to access our powers, "Your powers are apart of you, the ocean, the sky, and the earth are apart of you. Channel that power from your core, let it flow through out your body and…."

She was cut short by water springing up all around the arena.

"Whoops." I said

"No, thats good! Access it and let it go."

After a minute the sky turned almost black and lightening struck around the geysers I was still creating. After that the Earth started to shake and crumble. We could hear the river racing faster "Stop!" Aggy yelled.

Jack ran into the arena and came up to Aggy, "We need to talk, in the big house, all of us." she said as she looked at the three of us.

"If this is about the Earthquake, I'm sorry." Thomas said as we enter the Big House.

I noticed the worried look on Jack's face as we walked into the conference room. I sat down next to Thomas. Jack whispered something in Aggy's ear and her eyes got wide. She looked at me, Thomas, and Ben, "I have something to tell you all, I didn't think it would have happened this soon but the prophecy about you guys is coming true, campers are going missing." she stopped, regained her composure and continued. "The oracle told us that we would find an extraordinary half blood. When I first followed Poseidon to Seattle, I met Abby's mom. I assumed that she would be the child the oracle spoke of. However while there I saw Hades, and Zeus. I don't know which one of you will fulfill the prophecy but I have to train you all to be ready to take it over. I just hoped I had more time. To train you guys, to help you grow. But we have to get started Thantos is on his way."

Aggy explain that Thantos was someone the Gods even feared. He was working for someone even more dangerous but he was the biggest threat presently. She said that usually he looked like a teenager, but his true form was something no one wanted to come in contact with. After the meeting I went back to my cabin, I had never seen Aggy scared of anything yet this Thantos made her almost shake in terror. I had never wanted to be a hero, but now I think I'm going to have to be. When I walked into the cabin the hellhound that had imprinted on me last night greeted me at the door. He was already a little bigger than he had even been that morning.

"You know," I said looking at the pup before me, "You need a name, how about Wilson?"

The puppy barked in excitement, then instantly was distracted by his tail. I let out a laugh and walked upstairs I grabbed a bathing suit out of the closet and a towel from a hall closet and went out on my dock. I set the towel down on the deck chair Wilson looked at me as I jumped in the river. As I sank to the bottom I noticed all the colorful fish swimming around in the salty water. As I sat on the rocks at the bottom of the river I noticed that the entire time I had be breathing, I could breathe underwater. As I sat there I thought about the situation Ben, Thomas, and I were in. Only one of us could fulfill the prophecy, it was a lot of weight to put on the shoulder of three 18 year olds.

As I floated back to the surface I started to hear Wilson barking excitedly, when I got to the top I saw Thomas standing on my table begging Wilson to stop. I got up on the deck, "Wilson," I said letting him know he wasn't allowed to bark at Thomas.

"When did you get a dog?" Thomas asked as we walked inside. "Also, I just witnessed you get out of the water why are you completely dry?"

"That's Wilson, Aggy said he's a hell hound. He came to my door last night and just made himself at home, and the dry thing, I'm not sure. I assume its a child of Poseidon thing."

Thomas looked at me and then back at Wilson who was looking at him with googlely eyes from the couch. Thomas walked around and stood behind me, I laughed and said "I need to go change you can stay here with Wilson, or come upstairs and wait in my room."

Before I even finished my sentence Thomas was half way up the stairs. I followed him up the stairs as he laid on my bed. I walked into my closet and changed. I emerged and Thomas had dozed off and Wilson had come in and cuddled up next to him. I leaned over Thomas and kissed him lightly. I started to pull away but he pulled me close and kissed me again. I pulled away and laughed as I walked down the stairs. I opened the front door and heard Thomas sprinting down the stairs.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, wait for me, we are going to my cabin after all." Thomas said.

He followed me out the door as we walked to his cabin. I laid back on the couch as he began to cook dinner. As he put everything in the oven he came over and sat down with me and turned on the tv to Camp Half Blood news. They started listing off the campers that had gone missing, showing a picture, cabin number, and name. As they drew to the end of the list the girl reading the names said, "And the last camper to have gone missing was reported a few moments ago, Allison Sol, Cabin 7."


	7. Chapter 7: I love you

My best friends familiar smile popped up on the screen. I recognized the picture, it was one I had taken a year ago for our photography class, she had gotten the lighting just right. Like she had always known who she was. Thomas pulled me close to him as I sobbed into his chest. "We'll get her back." he whispered. He held me tight until dinner was ready. I didn't eat too much Thantos took my appetite when he took Allison. I walked back to my cabin, Kayla was sitting on the porch, her gaze caught mine. As I walked onto the porch she stood up her gray eyes seemed stormier than usual, her eyes, much like mine were red and puffy from hours of crying. I stepped into a hug and we both trust into tears. Kayla smelled like salty tears and leather wrapped books. After ten minutes of standing on the porch crying, I said, "We're going to get her back, Thantos won't get away with this." Kayla nodded as she said, "I just hope she can take care of herself."

"She's a lot braver than we give her credit for." I said. "She'll give Thantos a run for his money."

Kayla let out a small laugh as she said, "You're probably right."

Kayla left and I went back into my cabin. Wilson was laying on the couch, he was already bigger than he had been when I left with Thomas, "Would you please stop growing." I said with a laugh. He popped his head up and looked at me. He hopped off the couch and walked over to me I knelt down to be eye level with him and he licked away all my salty tears. I stood up and walked upstairs Wilson followed me as I climbed into bed.

The next morning I got up and walked to training with Aggy, Thomas, and Ben.

"You guys did a good job yesterday, it usually takes a lot of time for demigods to harness their power. I want to do the same thing we did yesterday harness it, but today I want you to use them one each other, and before you argue it won't kill you. However, it's going to hurt a little."

I closed my eyes and focused the water from the river behind the arena started to seep through the walls, geysers started to pop up around the arena and one opened up below Ben. Dropping him in the earth below and then propelling him to the sky. Instead of falling he rode the wind, riding it behind me and using a lighting bolt to take me down. The water started to fall, until I hopped up and fired back a massive tidal wave swallowed Ben. The earth beneath me before began to shake and I lost my footing. The tidal wave and Ben dropped to the ground, I turned to see Thomas laughing at what he had just done.

"Oh, its on now pretty boy." I shouted at him with a smirk.

After a few hours of training I was exhausted, I could barely walk. I was laying on the ground, Thomas came and stood over me, "need a lift?" he asked.

I nodded and he picked me up and gave me a piggy back ride, As he walked across the camp, I remembered that Thantos had taken Allison. I tightened my grip on Thomas a little bit, and breathed him in. The familiar smell of pines needles and pomegranates entered my nose. I hadn't been with Thomas very long but he made me feel something that I wanted to feel for the rest of my life. He unlocked my cabin door and put me down on the couch. He walked up to my bedroom and then into my bathroom, I heard the water running as he walked back out, he kissed my on the forehead and said, "I drew you a bath, I put some comfortable clothes in there too."

"Gods, I love you." I said before thinking.

My eyes widened as I hopped of the couch and basically sprinted to the bathroom. I got in the tub and turned on the jets. I sat in the water till it was cold. I didn't want to go out there and face Thomas. I had just told him I loved him and we had only been together three weeks. I put on the shirt that he had grabbed me, the t-shirt wasn't mine. It was a normal black t-shirt, with a faded Rolling Stones logo on the front. I had seen it before but I couldn't remember where. I walked out and saw Thomas sitting on my couch, "My shirt looks better on you." That's where I'd seen it. Thomas use to wear it all the time.

"I love you too by the way." he said very matter of factly.

I stopped in my tracks, I heard him get up off the couch and walk towards me. I could feel him behind me before he wrapped his arms around my waist I turned to face him. I searched his face for any trace of insincerity. Every line in his face seemed to be traced with honesty. He looked at me and said, I love you, before his lips crashed into mine. He held me tightly as he continued to kiss me. He broke away and said, "I should really get going, its getting pretty late."

"Stay." I said.

He looked at me and asked, "Really?"

"Stay the night, please."

He nodded as I turned to walk up the stairs. I unmade the bed as Wilson slept at the foot of it. Thomas came up the stairs he stood at the top of the steps in just his boxers, my heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest. It was a sight I had already seen but now he was much more alert. He was very muscular, every muscle seemed to have been chiseled perfectly. As I studied him, I couldn't help but say "Wow."

He smirked, "Like what you see, Seaweed Brain?"

I let out a small giggle, "Oh hush, Corpse Breath."

"You did not just call me that." he said.

"I think I just did." I said as I put my hands on my hips.

He calmly walked over to me, but one hand on the small of my back and said, "There's no way I'm letting you get away with it."

His other hand he placed on my ribs before he started tickling me.

"Thomas…please…stop." I said not able to breathe. I had fallen back against my bed.

He stopped and smirked before climbing into bed I followed him as he pulled me close and held me tight. I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Thantos

About halfway through the night I started to have a nightmare, I was sitting on the ground sobbing, Thomas' head was in my lap as he sat in a puddle of blood. A boy about our age stood over us, he wore a black leather jacket over a grey shirt, he had on black skinny jeans and black high tops, his skin was an ashy grey and he had black hair that was pushed up and spiky. He was laughing, as he said "Daughter of Poseidon, look what you've done, how will you complete the prophecy from Tartarus?"

Ben knelt next to me and held me as I sobbed uncontrollably, "It's my fault" I cried, "he's going to die because of me. I killed the love of my life."

I woke up with a start, Thomas was still sleeping soundly, I heard noise downstairs, I slowly got out of bed and quietly walked down the stairs. I saw the boy from my dream sitting on the counter.

"Finally," he said as he rolled his eyes, "I didn't think you'd ever wake up."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"They call me Thantos."

"How did you get in my cabin, actually how did you even get in the camp?" I asked

"Easily, I'm one of the most powerful beings in existence, I can easily break the mist."

"What do you want?" I asked.

He flashed a wicked grin, "You. I want you to join me, leave this camp behind, I can show you power beyond what you can comprehend."

"No, I don't want to join you."

"I'll convince you eventually." he hoped down off of the counter.

"I want my friend back." I said.

"Kayla, or Allison?" He said before he disappeared.

I busted out my front door and sprinted to the Athena cabin. I knocked on the door before a boy answered. "Can I help you?" he asked.

I pushed past him and ran up the stairs to the bunk Kayla had been sitting on the other day, it was unmade and she wasn't in it. She was gone, I turned and faced the boy, "Where is she?" I shouted.

"I don't….I don't know." He said.

I had woken everyone else in the cabin up, "I'll ask one more time, where is Kayla?"

He kept quite this time, I was so angry Thantos took my best friends away. I stormed out of the Athena cabin, I busted back into my cabin, slamming the door behind me. Within seconds Thomas and Wilson were bounding down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Thomas said, his alertness was gone, his blue eyes were sleepy and concerned.

"He was in here, he was in my cabin. He was in my cabin and then he took Kayla. He took Kayla and Allison."

Thomas stared at me trying to stared at me like I was crazy. "What?" he asked.

"Thantos was in my cabin tonight, he was here and he took Kayla. He has Allison and Kayla." I said.

"He was in here?" he asked.

I nodded. "He asked me to join him, and then when I asked for my friend back he asked if I meant Kayla or Allison. He has them both Thomas."

"We're going to get them back Ab, I promise. Everything is going to be okay. I love you."

He pulled me to him whispering softly how much he loved me and how everything was going to be okay. Every part of me believed him. Thantos had taken my friends and I was going to get them back.

The next morning I had training with Grayson. I was looking forward to getting some of my anger and aggression out. We had only been working together for about 30 minutes before Grayson couldn't handle it anymore. "How did you get this good this fast?" he asked barely being able to breathe.

"Anger does help a lot." I said.

"No, Don't let anger be the source of your power. That makes you just as bad as Thantos." He said.

I knew he was being honest with me. But how could I let anything else fuel my powers. The only emotion I had right now was anger, Thantos had taken my best friends from me. All I had was my anger. As I walked back to my cabin I could see that someone was sitting on my porch, as I got closer I saw Jack and Charlie talking on my porch. They saw me approach and all their attention turned to me. "Abby," Jack said, she sounded pretty excited.

"Jack." I said back as I laughed a little.

"We have good news." Charlie said, his words were directed at me but he didn't break focus from Jack, he was watching her every move.

"They're going to offer you a quest, you're going to Death Valley." Jack said excitedly.

"Jack, maybe leave a little for Aggy to tell her." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Sorry, but you get to bring five other people, and we were wondering…." she trailed off.

"If you'd consider us." Charlie finished.

"Of course, you guys are my only other friends, who else would I consider." I said.

Jack's smile grew, Charlie's eyes locked on her as he smiled himself. They left and I went inside, Wilson came bounding down the stairs, "Seriously, you're bigger than you were like an hour ago." I said.

After about an hour of relaxing, I heard a knock on the door. I opened to see someone I hadn't met yet. He was taller than me but not by much, his hair was dark with strands of white and grey running through out. His eyes were the same pale violet as Grayson's. His skin was tan, almost leathery, like he had spent one to many days out in the sun. "I'm camp director Dionysus, Aggy and I would like to speak with you in the big house in 15 minutes." he said.

After about 10 Wilson and I walked to the big house, the puppy that had entered my cabin less than a week ago was gone. His ears reached my hip when he sat down. We entered the big house and sat down on the couch, Dionysus and Aggy came in. "Abby," Aggy said, "We have something important to tell you."

Her and Dionysus both glanced to the doorway behind me, I turned around to see a familiar sight of, brown hair, dark brown eyes, and peach skin, "Mom?" I asked.


	9. Chapter 9: Siren Song

"Hello darling." she said with a smile.

It was weird to see my mom, especially at camp, my mom had been around a lot when I was little but a few years ago she had started to make herself scarce.

"Mom what are you doing here? How did you get past the mist?" I asked.

"Adeline," Dionysus said, "It's time to tell the poor girl the truth."

My mom sighed as she sat down next to me. "Can you both give me a minute alone with my daughter?"

Aggy and Dionysus nodded and left the room. My mom studied my face for a bit, before sighing and saying, "I had wanted to wait, but your father insisted I tell you soon. In his defense he's probably right."

"You've talked to dad, how?" I asked.

"Yes, I have and thats actually why I am here. I have something very important I need to tell you."

"Seriously? You have something important you need to tell me? You mean like the very important fact that Poseidon is my father?" I had raised my voice and was yelling at my mom.

"Honey, I had wanted to tell you but it wasn't my secret to tell. It was your fathers. Just like I have to tell you my secret. So if you would please let me, I have something you need to hear." I nodded indicating I was ready to listen.

"As you know the mythical world does in fact exist. Gods and Goddesses however aren't the only Mythical creatures to exist. As you can tell from the Hellhound pup sitting next to you and Aggy being a druid. Well, I'm sure that you've noticed I haven't been around the past few years and I want to apologize for that, but I had important business to attend to. You see, your father isn't the only one to come from the mythical world. I don't really know how to tell you this so I'm just gonna come out and say it, I'm a siren."

I looked at my mom in a new light, she had the qualities of a siren, she was timelessly beautiful, when I was little I remember how captivating her voice was, it made more sense as to why Poseidon has chosen mom.

"What does that make me?" I asked.

"Well, a princess for one, since I'm the queen. But since I was turned into a siren not born one you aren't full blood you're still mostly half God, half mortal. And sweetheart, it doesn't make you anything that you aren't already are. You have been a child of the sea your entire life, but now, now you know. But, you're part God, part 'monster'. You're still a Demigod and this is still your home. You just could be a lot more powerful than previously assumed."

I sighed letting my mothers words wash over me. This was so much to take on at once. Three weeks ago I was a normal teenager, and now I'm finding out I'm part god, part monster.

"What do I do now mom?" I asked.

"You my exquisite daughter have a date with the Oracle." As she said that Dionysus and Aggy entered the room again.

"Abby, if you go up the stairs all the way to the attic you will me the oracle. She will give you the information about your quest."  
I did as I was told, I entered the dusty attic. Cobwebs hung everywhere, tokens from quests before me hung around the room. I saw at the other end of the room a young girl, maybe 10 or 11 sitting in a chair. Her hair was short, red, and wirey. She turned to face me, I saw her eyes were bright green, and her cheeks were dotted with freckles. "How may I help you?" she asked as she smiled sweetly.

"I'm here for a quest, I'm Abby Del M.." she interrupted, green smoke billowed around her and her eyes turned solid green,

"Daughter of Monster and God, She will lead 5 to the Valley of Death, Four will return the way that they left. Heartbreak will fuel her victory. One shall spend their days in Tartarus for her theft."

She fell silent, "Is that all?" I asked.

"I am sorry, I wish I could tell you more. However, its my job to inform you, not tell you what to do. You have to decide for yourself."

I nodded and turned to walk back down stairs, "Abby, what is going to happen, it's destined to happen. Please don't blame yourself."

As I walked down the stairs back into the living room. My mom was gone but Aggy and Dionysus were still here. Dionysus looked at me and said, "So, who would you like to accompany you on the quest?"

"Jack Forrester, Charlie Memorandum, Grayson Sangiovese, Thomas Di Angelo, and Ben Cielo."

"Wise choices my dear." Aggy said sweetly. "You all will leave in two days time."


	10. Chapter 10: It Changes Nothing

After I left Wilson and I headed to Thomas' cabin. I knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes but there was no answer. I turned the knob and the door opened, I told Wilson to lay down on the couch. It was only 2:30 but I decided to check and see if he was sleeping. I walked to the bedroom and cracked the door open a little, a little light streamed in through the crack and I saw Thomas' mess of blonde hair peek out from the black bedding, I slowly crept into the room and into his closet. I took off what I was wearing a slipped on one of his tshirts. I slipped back out and pulled back the covers just a little and slipped in next to him. He woke up just a little to see what was going on, he smiled softly and pulled me into him. I lay next to him awake for a few minutes, the room was pitch black, it smelled like Thomas, and it was incredibly warm. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

When I woke up Thomas was no longer next to me, I could smell something being cooked. I got up and walked to the kitchen. Thomas turned and looked at me, "Wow." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're always beautiful, but right now seeing you in just my tshirt, eyes still sleepy, messy hair, it just reminds me just how much I love you." he said as he walked over to me.

"I love you." I said back as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

"What's for dinner?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Breakfast, I can cook a perfect pancake." he said with a smirk.

"I'll believe it when I see it." I sassed. "Also, I have something that we need to talk about."

"Alright, shoot" He said as he returned to cooking.

"I'm not mortal." I said

"Yeah neither am I." he responded.

"No Thomas, I'm not mortal at all. My mom is a siren. I don't have any mortal blood in me at all. I'm part monster, part god. The best part, my mom isn't just a siren, she's the queen of the Sirens. I'm Demigod royalty."

"Wow, thats.. a lot to taken in." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed, "I'm a regular fish out of water."

"Hey, I still love you, you're still you. Nothing has changed aside from the fact that now you know who you are." he walked over to me, "You are still the beautiful person I'm falling in love with, that hasn't changed."

"You're falling in love with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am." he said.

I let the words wash over me, I was taken back by what I'd just heard. I traced his eyes for any insincerity. "Whenever I tell you something serious, you study my face. Why?" He asked.

"I never questioned Gus, a whole year and I never questioned his sincerity. I know you're not him, but I've learned I need to start questioning things, by the way you're coming on a quest with me. If you want to."

"Accompany my girlfriend on a quest to save the world, I don't see why not."

I smiled as Thomas resumed dinner. Afterwards we watched movies on the couch.

Afterwards we both climbed into his bed. We had a big day a head of us.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I rolled out of bed and walked to Thomas' bathroom. After showering I went and woke Thomas up. "Thomas,' I said softly, 'you need to get up. We have a quest to go on."

After I left Wilson and I headed to Thomas' cabin. I knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes but there was no answer. I turned the knob and the door opened, I told Wilson to lay down on the couch. It was only 2:30 but I decided to check and see if he was sleeping. I walked to the bedroom and cracked the door open a little, a little light streamed in through the crack and I saw Thomas' mess of blonde hair peek out from the black bedding, I slowly crept into the room and into his closet. I took off what I was wearing a slipped on one of his tshirts. I slipped back out and pulled back the covers just a little and slipped in next to him. He woke up just a little to see what was going on, he smiled softly and pulled me into him. I lay next to him awake for a few minutes, the room was pitch black, it smelled like Thomas, and it was incredibly warm. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

When I woke up Thomas was no longer next to me, I could smell something being cooked. I got up and walked to the kitchen. Thomas turned and looked at me, "Wow." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're always beautiful, but right now seeing you in just my tshirt, eyes still sleepy, messy hair, it just reminds me just how much I love you." he said as he walked over to me.

"I love you." I said back as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

"What's for dinner?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Breakfast, I can cook a perfect pancake." he said with a smirk.

"I'll believe it when I see it." I sassed. "Also, I have something that we need to talk about."

"Alright, shoot" He said as he returned to cooking.

"I'm not mortal." I said

"Yeah neither am I." he responded.

"No Thomas, I'm not mortal at all. My mom is a siren. I don't have any mortal blood in me at all. I'm part monster, part god. The best part, my mom isn't just a siren, she's the queen of the Sirens. I'm Demigod royalty."

"Wow, thats.. a lot to taken in." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed, "I'm a regular fish out of water."

"Hey, I still love you, you're still you. Nothing has changed aside from the fact that now you know who you are." he walked over to me, "You are still the beautiful person I'm falling in love with, that hasn't changed."

"You're falling in love with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am." he said.

I let the words wash over me, I was taken back by what I'd just heard. I traced his eyes for any insincerity. "Whenever I tell you something serious, you study my face. Why?" He asked.

"I never questioned Gus, a whole year and I never questioned his sincerity. I know you're not him, but I've learned I need to start questioning things, by the way you're coming on a quest with me. If you want to."

"Accompany my girlfriend on a quest to save the world, I don't see why not."

I smiled as Thomas resumed dinner. Afterwards we watched movies on the couch.

Afterwards we both climbed into his bed. We had a big day a head of us.


	11. Chapter 11: The Magic Tour Bus

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I rolled out of bed and walked to Thomas' bathroom. After showering I went and woke Thomas up. "Thomas,' I said softly, 'you need to get up. We have a quest to go on."

I was sitting on the side off the bed with my hand on his back, he groaned as he stirred under the sheets. "Thomas," I whispered again. I felt his hand grip my arm as he flipped me over him and pulled me to him, "Can't now, need more sleep, five more minutes." he mumbled. I laughed as I cuddled into him.

"Okay, five more minutes." I said.

After five minutes had passed he got up and showered. As I made breakfast Thomas walked into the kitchen, I turned to face him I saw him standing in front of me in just his towel. His muscles, though I had seen them before still left me speechless. Noticing my gawking Thomas said, "Come on you've seen it before." He said with a smirk.

"I will gawk at my boyfriend whenever I want to." I replied.

He walked over to me and pulled me to him and said, "You can gawk at your boyfriend as long as I can gawk at my girlfriend."

I kissed him and resumed breakfast. Afterwards we finished getting ready and met Ben, Charlie, Grayson, and Jack at the border. Wilson bounded after us, I had convinced Grayson to let him go with us. "Ready to go? We've got a long ride a head of us." Grayson said as he gestured to what looked like a tour bus. We all nodded as he lead us towards the bus.

When we got on bored the driver didn't look human. Her face was quite beautiful, but the rest of her features were bird like. "Everyone,' Grayson said, "Meet Ella, she's a Harpy."

"I'll be your driver for this quest, which one of you was it given to?" she asked sweetly.

Grayson looked over at me before leading everyone else to the back of the bus. Ella looked at me with a worried expression and said, "Such innocence on the surface but a hurricane underneath. You are part monster, part god are you not?"

"I,' I hesitated, 'I am."

"The oracle told you not to blame yourself, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "Heed her advice. It will be in your best interest."

After she said that I walked back to join the others, the bus widened into almost a hallway with five doors, three on the right, two on the left. Grayson gave one to Jack, one to Charlie, one to Ben, and one for me and Thomas. Keeping one for himself. Thomas and I went into our room and it was quite big for the size of the bus it had a queen size bed, a dresser, and a tv on top of the dresser. After we had settled in our stuff we went back into the hallway. We followed it all the way back to the very back of the bus were a kitchenette and a little living room were located. Jack, Charlie, and Grayson were sitting on the couch while Ben, was raiding the fridge, while Wilson was chasing his tail.

"Can we stop somewhere and get better food?" Ben asked.

"Dude, we just left camp. Are you serious?" Grayson replied.

"I am completely serious, the food on the bus sucks. If we are traveling all the way to California we have to stop and get better food."

"Fine." Grayson said as he threw his hands up.

I laughed as I sat down the couch and Thomas followed. He placed his arm around me as we all watched the Camp Half Blood News. The girl began to speak, "On a mission to bring home missing campers, Daughter of Poseidon, Abby Del Mare was given her first quest yesterday. We asked the camp, some are confident in her natural ability to lead, and birth given talent with a sword. But others are worried her inexperience, and immaturity will make her easily swayed to join Thantos and his ever growing army of…"

Before she finished the sentence Grayson changed the channel and mumbled, "What does Aabriella know anyways."

After about 30 minutes of us just hanging out on the living room area of the bus, Grayson told us that it would take about 20 hours to get to death valley, "What did the oracle say to you Abby?" he asked.

"Daughter of Monster and God, She will lead 5 to the Valley of Death, Four will return the way that they left. Heartbreak will fuel her victory. One shall spend their days in Tartarus for her theft." I said.

"Does….does that mean one of us is gonna die?" Jack asked.

Charlie put his arm around her and pulled her to him, "It doesn't mean one of us is gonna die,' he said, 'but one of us could be really injured. We knew what we were signing up or when we agreed to join her on this quest. We're half bloods, danger surrounds us."

"Charlie is right.' Grayson said, 'We agreed to help Abby in anyway possible, if that means stepping in and sacrificing ourself. My dad thinks Abby is the key to this illusive great prophecy, so if she is, we have to protect her."

"I don't want you guys to do that for me, I don't want anyone to have to sacrifice themselves for me." I said.

"Ab,' Thomas said, 'this is your quest and we are all willing to do anything to see you to succeed."

I didn't want to think about any of these people to sacrifice themselves for me, I cared too much about them. But I knew I had to accept whatever happens, the oracle had made that clear.


	12. Chapter 12: Trackers

After about 9 hours of discussing a plan we retreated to the bedrooms, each of them had a small bathroom attached to it, with a shower, sink, and toilet. I took off my makeup and put on a t-shirt and climbed into bed with Thomas. As I slept my dreams were more like nightmares. Images of Jack and Charlie fighting Harpies like Ella but the harpies looked evil, Grayson was fighting a giant cyclopes. Even Wilson was fighting a hellhound about twice his size, unlike Wilson however this hounds eyes were completely jet black. Ben, Thomas and I ran over to a old run down house in between a bunch of shacks I knew Kayla and Allison were in one of them but I had other matters to deal with first, inside Thantos sat at a broken table. "I've been waiting for you all." He stood and threw black dust at me and Ben. Everything when black and then Thomas' head was in my lap as he sat in a puddle of blood Thantos stood over us. He was laughing, as he said "Daughter of Poseidon, look what you've done, how will you complete the prophecy from Tartarus?"

Ben knelt next to me and held me as I sobbed uncontrollably, "It's my fault" I cried, "he's going to die because of me. I killed the love of my life."

` I woke up with a start, and rolled over to look at the clock. The red numbers stared back at me reading 4:55 am. I slipped out of the room and walked back to the living room. Jack was sitting on the couch drinking tea and watching the gardening channel.

"Hey, whatcha doing up?" she asked.

"Bad dreams." I said. "You?"

"It's a child of Demeter thing. Farmers are up before Apollo and so are we." She said.

"The other day, you said you knew I didn't sleep good, how?" I asked.

"The grass, the plants they had been 'disturbed' so to speak. They felt the presence of the sea and so did I. I assumed it was you and then after you answered the door, I was sure. The ocean is within you, as plants are within me. Demigods leave traces of themselves where they go, in the plants, Demeter's children make good trackers because of that."

"So, what you're saying is I have the best tracker assisting me on my quest?"

"Abby, your mom is part monster, making you part monster, I'm sure you're a better halfblood tracker than I am, can't you pick up my scent?"

I wasn't sure what she meant but I inhaled deeply, the smell of earth and poppies filled my nose.

"You're asking me to smell your perfume?" I asked.

"What did it smell like?" she asked.

"Dirt, a After about 9 hours of discussing a plan we retreated to the bedrooms, each of them had a small bathroom attached to it, with a shower, sink, and toilet. I took off my makeup and put on a t-shirt and climbed into bed with Thomas. As I slept my dreams were more like nightmares. Images of Jack and Charlie fighting Harpies like Ella but the harpies looked evil, Grayson was fighting a giant cyclopes. Even Wilson was fighting a hellhound about twice his size, unlike Wilson however this hounds eyes were completely jet black. Ben, Thomas and I ran over to a old run down house in between a bunch of shacks I knew Kayla and Allison were in one of them but I had other matters to deal with first, inside Thantos sat at a broken table. "I've been waiting for you all." He stood and threw black dust at me and Ben. Everything when black and then Thomas' head was in my lap as he sat in a puddle of blood Thantos stood over us. He was laughing, as he said "Daughter of Poseidon, look what you've done, how will you complete the prophecy from Tartarus?"

Ben knelt next to me and held me as I sobbed uncontrollably, "It's my fault" I cried, "he's going to die because of me. I killed the love of my life."

` I woke up with a start, and rolled over to look at the clock. The red numbers stared back at me reading 4:55 am. I slipped out of the room and walked back to the living room. Jack was sitting on the couch drinking tea and watching the gardening channel.

"Hey, whatcha doing up?" she asked.

"Bad dreams." I said. "You?"

"It's a child of Demeter thing. Farmers are up before Apollo and so are we." She said.

"The other day, you said you knew I didn't sleep good, how?" I asked.

"The grass, the plants they had been 'disturbed' so to speak. They felt the presence of the sea and so did I. I assumed it was you and then after you answered the door, I was sure. The ocean is within you, as plants are within me. Demigods leave traces of themselves where they go, in the plants, Demeter's children make good trackers because of that."

"So, what you're saying is I have the best tracker assisting me on my quest?"

"Abby, your mom is part monster, making you part monster, I'm sure you're a better halfblood tracker than I am, can't you pick up my scent?"

I wasn't sure what she meant but I inhaled deeply, the smell of earth and poppies filled my nose.

"You're asking me to smell your perfume?" I asked.

"What did it smell like?" she asked.

"Dirt, and poppies. Interesting choice."

"Abby, that's not my perfume, poppies are a sacred flower for Demeter, all her children smell like dirt and poppies. Have you ever smelled other half bloods?"

I thought about it, Kayla she always smelled like old leather books and cypress trees, Ben like Oak Trees and electricity, Thomas pomegranates and mint, and Allison always smelled like dew drops in the early morning and laurel trees. Though they would all claim they weren't wearing anything that ever smelled like those things, "Yeah.' I said. 'I just didn't know that I was."

"Thats the monster in you. Well..uh..not 'monster' but siren I guess. It can help you track any demigod. If you're close enough that is."

I was glad to hear that. I now knew that as soon as I got close enough to Kayla and Allison that I would be able to find them. After talking to Jack I made some coffee and watched the gardening channel with her. After a few hours the boys woke up, it was pretty funny to see their grogginess, but Thomas was still a cute as ever to me. I saw the way Jack was looking at Charlie and knew she was thinking the same thing. nd poppies. Interesting choice."

"Abby, that's not my perfume, poppies are a sacred flower for Demeter, all her children smell like dirt and poppies. Have you ever smelled other half bloods?"

I thought about it, Kayla she always smelled like old leather books and cypress trees, Ben like Oak Trees and electricity, Thomas pomegranates and mint, and Allison always smelled like dew drops in the early morning and laurel trees. Though they would all claim they weren't wearing anything that ever smelled like those things, "Yeah.' I said. 'I just didn't know that I was."

"Thats the monster in you. Well..uh..not 'monster' but siren I guess. It can help you track any demigod. If you're close enough that is."

I was glad to hear that. I now knew that as soon as I got close enough to Kayla and Allison that I would be able to find them. After talking to Jack I made some coffee and watched the gardening channel with her. After a few hours the boys woke up, it was pretty funny to see their grogginess, but Thomas was still a cute as ever to me. I saw the way Jack was looking at Charlie and knew she was thinking the same thing.


	13. Chapter 13: Black Arrows

After everyone got ready Ella told us we were where we needed to be. We all got off the bus in blistering heat, orange and purple cliffs towered over us, I could smell all sorts of things filling my nose, iron and blood, probably a child of Ares, strawberries and feathers, a siblings of Charlie, I could smell fire and oil, Hephaestus' children. I smelled roses, apples, and cheap perfume, Aphrodite's children. But then I caught the scent I was looking for, dew drops in the morning and laurel, and leather bound books and cypress trees. I walked quickly towards the smell, I had to find Allison and Kayla and any other half blood that was being held against their will. As I b-lined toward the scents, I worried about how many half bloods I would find that left willingly. I turned behind me to see the other following me, they all had puzzled looks on their face except for Jack, she knew exactly what was going on. I continued to walk between the cliffs until they open up to a plain with a bunch of shacks the old run down house sat between them, I felt a knot in my stomach what if my dream was coming true.

I stood there in shock and thats when all Hades broke lose, I hadn't noticed before I ran into the open field, but Thantos had guards all around the top of the cliffs. Harpies flew towards us, Charlie and Jack jumped into action. Cutting the harpies down, leaving a gold sand where they used to be. I looked around for Wilson, but he was fighting a group of Hell Hounds, all with bloodthirsty black eyes.

The earth began to shake, I turned to see a cyclopes blocking the only exit. Grayson looked at me and nodded, he ran towards it cutting left and right, using the walls to get eye level with. I turned to Ben and Thomas, "Thantos is in that middle house, we need to stop him before we rescue anyone. If we don't he will just keep taking Half Bloods."

Ben and Thomas nodded and said "After you."

We ran inside the old house, Thantos was sitting back against a broken table, "Daughter of Poseidon, I've been waiting for you. I see you brought a son of Zeus, and a Son of Hades. Oh wonderful."

As he spoke I stepped in front of Thomas, Thantos noticed what I was doing and laughed, "Trying to protect him from your dreams are you? Worried you're going to kill him? You should be."

Thantos stood he waved his hands and a black bow and two arrows were in his hand, he aimed one at Ben and fired, upon impacted the arrow shattered covering him in a cloud of black dust, Thantos took aim and fired another at me.


	14. Chapter 14: Heartbreaks the Earth

For a minute everything was black then my vision shifted, suddenly my vision was gray everything in the room was gray. I heard a voice in the back of my head, "Kill him it. Kill the son of Hades. He is the traitor." I turned towards Thomas and rushed him. He swung Deathstroke but I deflected it quickly. He swung again and said, "Abby, don't listen to him, he's used some sort of black magic…" I cut him off by swinging Undertow but it just bounced off his armor.

"You're the traitor, why?" I screamed, hot tears running down my face.

"No, Abby, I'm not I swear!"

I had enough I lunged Undertow's deadly sharp blade ran through Thomas' stomach. When I pulled it out my vision when back to normal. "Thomas, no what have I done?" I cried.

Thomas hunched over and fell on the floor, blood pouring from the wound. "Abby, I'll be okay, he…he tricked you, its alright." He laid there as I ran over and sat down on the floor and placed his head in my lap. "What have I done?" I sobbed as Thantos stood over me laughing, "Daughter of Poseidon, look at what you've done. How will you complete the great prophecy from Tartarus."

Ben held me as I sobbed into his chest, "I've killed him. I've killed the love of my life."

Ben stood and scooped up Thomas, I'll fly him back to camp. He put a hand on my shoulder, "he will be okay. You take care of Thantos."

As Ben flew out with Thomas I stood up shakily, "You,' I said as I looked at Thantos, 'this is your fault." I twisted the pearl on Undertow and it morphed into the Trident, the smirked was replaced by a look of fear. "You will pay for what you've done."

I thrust Undertow into the dry earth it cracked open and salt water shot out in all directs Thantos fell into the earth "You can never escape the monster inside you, the monster that you really are." he said and the earth closed around him. I knew he wasn't dead but at least he was gone. Jack, Charlie, and Grayson ran in, Wilson bound in behind them. Grayson ran up to me and hugged me to him, the smell of grapevines and ivy filled my nose as I cried into his chest. "Hey,' he said, 'the camp has the best healers around Thomas is gonna be just fine. He maybe out for a while, but he's gonna live. Come on,' he said as he stood up, 'let's find your friends."

I stood up with him, and walked out of the house. I sniffed the wind and smelled Allison and Kayla and walked towards them. They were four houses to the left of where we were. I busted in the door and Allison and Kayla sat on one of the beds in there 15 other half bloods sat around them. "Ab." they shouted in unison. They both ran towards me and pulled me into a hug, I cried as I hugged them tighter. "We need to get back to camp." I said.

We boarded the bus with way more half bloods than we started with, we had more than quadrupled our numbers, but the magic bus seemed to comply, a room for Ares kids, a room for Athena kids, Hermes kids, Apollo kids, Aphrodite kids, and everyone else. We all settled into our respective rooms and Allison and Kayla came to visit me. I told them everything that had happened, when I got to the part about Thomas I started to cry uncontrollably. They both held me as I cried until I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Hospital: Apollo Wing

I woke up the next morning in my cabin bedroom, someone was knocking on my door. I walked down stairs and opened the door. Mr. D stood in front of me. He cleared his throat, "May…um may I come in?" He asked. I nodded and he walked in and sat down on the couch.

"I wanted to tell you this in person, before you found it out from some camper who can't keep their mouth shut. Hades is growing restless after the news of his son, Thomas, he wants someone to be held responsible, there is going to be a trail on Olympus tomorrow for you and Ben, if one of you is found guilty, you'll be thrown in Tartarus until Thomas wakes up, if he wakes up…' he paused, 'Aggy and I will represent you two but some action has to be taken, if it isn't there will be a civil war between the gods. That is something that can happen right now."

I nodded as I took in his words but I knew this was going to be bad, "Can I see him?" I asked.

"He is in the camp Hospital, its located under the Apollo Cabin. Visit him anytime you'd like."

After he left I cleaned myself up, I was covered in black dust left over from Thantos', attack. I walked out of my cabin a headed to the Apollo cabin. I walked inside and the interior matched the exterior, it was gold and grey same lay out as the Athena cabin except there were medical supplies lining one wall, some I knew others I didn't. The other wall was full of archery equipment. I saw Allison sitting on a gold couch in between two boys, I recognized one as Oliver, the other looked different, he had dark brown hair but the same electric blue eyes.

When Allison saw me she got up and said, "You want to see him?"

I nodded. She took me over to a shelf lined with medical equipment and pulled a vial back, the book self slid to the side and reveled a spiral staircase. I followed her down the stairs they opened into a room that was straight out of a hospital, beds lined both sides at the back were more shelves with all kinds of medicine. Grayson and Aggy stood over a bed in the far left corner. Allison nodded at me and I walked back to them. Thomas laid in the bed, his breath was shallow and his muscles looked smaller than they had been before.

I choked back a sob as I sat next to him and held his hand. Grayson put his hand on my shoulder before him and Aggy left. I don't know how long I sat that but Allison came and got me around dinner. She took me back to my cabin and I ate with her, Kayla and Ben. After they left I went out and sat on my dock. I waved my hand in the water, my dad appeared and next to him my mom. She was wearing a Grecian style dress, it was blue and had silver ropes that went around her waist, she had silver bands around her biceps and she looked stunning. Dad on the other hand was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts.

My mom rushed to me and held me and said "My poor daughter."

My dad came and sat on the other side of me and we just sat there in silence for a little bit. Eventually he said, "I will protect you from Hades, he will not throw my daughter in Tartarus for a mistake."

"No,' I said, 'I'll take responsibility for this, if I don't there will be a civil war between the gods. We can't have that."

For a minute my parents looked dazed. Then they snapped out of it. "Nice use of your voice my dear." my mom said.

"Spoken like a true child of the sea." My father said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sirens have the power to manipulate by speaking or singing. You can convince someone to do just about anything for you just by using your voice. I guess you got that from your mother." Poseidon said.

I nodded as they both stood up. "We must be going child. I shall see you tomorrow." they both dissolved back into the water.

I walked upstairs and laid down in bed. I knew I was going to have a full day tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16: Trial for the Gods

The next morning I woke up and showered, I walked into my closet and found a deep blue t-shirt dress with long sleeves. I but on a brown vest and brown boots. I walked to the big house where Ben and Mr. D were waiting for me. "We don't have the to take the train. So just hold on to me." We all took hold of Dionysus and in a blink of an eye we were standing outside the Space Needle.

"I thought we were going to Olympus." Ben said

"We are.' Dionysus said, 'Follow me."

We followed him inside, the woman behind the counter didn't look up when we approached. Mr. D cleared his throat, the woman looked up and squeaked, "Yes sir, right this way."

We boarded the elevator and Mr. D pressed a button and it shot up with a ton of force and speed. We stepped out into the middle of Olympus. We followed Dionysus up to the top of hill and into the throne room. All the gods sat in there respected thrones, each on of them was easily 20 feet tall. I recognized Hermes, he looked just like Charlie just older. Apollo he had Allison's electric blue eyes and blonde hair. Demeter, she was older but her face was splashed with freckles and she had Jack's eyes and dark brown hair. Zeus, his hair was jet black but his eyes were the same golden brown as Ben's he look at Ben with a worried expression. Athena, her eyes as stormy as Kayla's and her brown hair was stick straight she looked just like Kayla. Their was a girl next to Apollo, she had auburn hair, and silver eyes, Artemis I assumed. Next to Zeus was a woman, her hair and eyes were dark and even though she was tall as a building she was shorter than others, Hera. Next to her was a woman, her hair was shifting, it didn't exactly stay one color her eyes did the same thing, she was gorgeous, Aphrodite. Next to her was a misshapen man, black hair and eyes, Hephaestus. Next to him, a pale man with sunglasses and a leather jacket, he had dark hair that was cut very close to his head, Ares. My dad sat on the other side of Zeus, he had on a blue dress shirt and kakis. At the end next to Hermes sat a man with dark hair his eyes were a chocolate brown that dissolved into a bright blue. He must be Hades he look at me and his eyes bore holes into my soul. Mr. D sprung into full size and sat in his throne as Zeus said, "I know we don't normally meet under circumstances like this but my brother has insisted upon 'justice' for his son."

"You would insist the same thing if it had been your son. If it had been Poseidon's baby girl he would be doing the same thing. Any of you would be doing the same thing."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, as Dionysus spoke up, we agree that what has been done is an unforgivable act but it was also caused by black magic. It was an accident, plus no one knows for sure which one of them did it. You can not charge both of them."

"Then how about we kill the child of Poseidon, and let my husbands child complete the prophecy." Hera purred.

"I agree with Hera, having too much power isn't a good thing." Athena said.

My father and I were both about to speak up when Ben stepped forward.

"Except it was my blade that cause the injury. I almost killed the son of Hades. I should be the one to serve time in Tartarus."

Zeus spoke up, "Son, you know that if you do this the prophecy cannot be about you? It will become Abby's. A soul that had brushed death, Thomas, and a soul that is tainted, yours cannot complete the prophecy."

"I know father, but I cannot let Abby take the blame for my sin."

"Ben, no." I said.

He looked at me and said, "Abby, its okay, I know what I'm doing."

"So be it." Zeus said.

"Son of Zeus, for your crime against my son, you shall spend your days in Tartarus, until he wakes and walks among the living." Hades shouted.

There was a flash of black smoke and Ben was gone.


	17. Chapter 17: The End

"Dionysus, you and my daughter are permitted to go back to camp Half Blood." my dad said.

In another flash Dionysus and I were back at camp. I turned to him, "You knew!' I yelled at him, "You knew Ben was going to take my place. Why would you let him do that?"

"Because it is your prophecy, you are the key Abby."

I stormed off, I walked into my cabin I hadn't realized it but we had spent almost the whole day on Olympus though it had only felt like a few moments, it was storming hard at Camp, Zeus must have been pretty upset about Ben even the magical borders couldn't keep out this weather, I couldn't blame him I drifted off to sleep to the sound of rain hitting my window. What must have been a few hours later I woke up to a knock on my door. I walked downstairs and opened it, a tall, lanky, hispanic boy stood in front of me. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He smelled liked oil and fire and had grease stains on his face, hands, and clothes. "I'm sorry to bother you this late but, you're Poseidon's daughter aren't you? Sorry of course you are you're in Poseidon's cabin."

"Uh hi, how can I help you?"

"Sorry, I'm Alex Mason, son of Hephaestus. I just came by to thank you. Thantos took my girlfriend Liliana and you brought her back. Camp isn't easy for me, my mom doesn't know that my dad is well you know a God and without Liliana I wouldn't have made it. Not being able to talk to a parent about what you're going through is really hard, so really thanks, for getting her back safely. I know this quest must have been really hard on you, but all of us campers, we really appreciate what you did and all you sacrificed for us."

I didn't know what came over me but I surged forward and hugged him, he was startled at first but he hugged me back. "You're welcome."

The next morning I woke up. I got dressed and walked into the kitchen of the Big House, Aggy, Grayson, and Mr. D were sitting at the island.

"I'm becoming a seeker." I said.

They stared at me in disbelief, "You're what?" Grayson asked.

"I can't stay at camp while Thomas is this close to death and while Ben is taking the heat for me, please let me do this, I can find more campers and bring them to safety. Please, Mr. D. Let me do this."

"Fine, just until he wakes up and Ben returns."

"Dad you can't…"

I cut Grayson off. "I'm leaving today."

Mr. D nodded, "Be careful, don't bring back more than two at a time, the scent will be too strong."

"Good luck." Aggy said.

I walked out of the big house, Grayson ran after me, "Abby, you can't do this. You need to stay where it's safe."

"Grayson, I couldn't save Thomas. Left me save others. Please." he looked at me defeated. My voice had done him n.

"Fine, just take this." He pulled a small gold necklace out of his pocket, there was a little pearl pendent on it.

"I got it from your stepmom Amphitrite's pond when I went on my quest, no magic just pretty. Remember me and camp and come back from time to time okay."

After I talked with Grayson I went and saw Thomas, I know he couldn't hear me but I told him what I was doing. Afterwards I said goodbye to Kayla and Allison. I walked to the borders and crossed over. I had hot tears streaming down my face, but I couldn't look back. I had caused chaos and my friends had payed the price.


End file.
